


Mark Beaks goes to hell

by Anonymous



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Afterlife, Basketball, Baskets, Freeform, Hell, Slam Dunk - Freeform, Waffle House, anti-mark beaks, dont like dont read, ducktales - Freeform, handbaskets, no beta we die like mark beaks, this is my first fic so please no flames (o.~)/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mark Beak dies after trying to take a selfie with an sharka and falls into its mouth.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Mark Beaks goes to hell

Mark Beaks dies and wakes up at the pearly gates. St. Beaker takes one look at him before grabbing his stupid oblong head and dunking into hell. Mark beaks lands in the dumpster behind one of the many Waffle Houses in Hell and breaks all of his ghost bones.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck mark beaks, all my homies hate mark beaks


End file.
